Kidnapped
by pacificXislandXbeauty
Summary: What happens when Sakura is kidnapped? Who took her? What happens while she's gone? [SakuSasu] [SakuKiba] Sorry if there's OOCness
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, I'd love reviews but please go a little easy on me. P  
BTW: Sorry the chapters are kinda short. On wordperfect they looked pretty long. loll. **

"Naruto look out behind you!" a girl with pink hair yelled as she dodged a kunai flying at her.

The blonde quickly made hand seals just before he was stabbed in the chest, only to turn into a log. The ninja cursed behind his mask and looked around, prepared for an attack.

Sakura looked to the other side of her to see her other team mate who was finishing off two more rock ninja.

She looked ahead and focused on the ninja who had thrown the kunai at her. It was a girl, and she was charging at her at a very fast speed. She threw another kunai which Sakura easily dodged.

The rock ninja swung her arm in an attempt to make contact with Sakura's face, and she just barely dodged her. Before the ninja could attack her anymore she saw Sasuke grab the ninja and throw her against a tree, knocking her unconscious.

Kakashi just then flung the last rock ninja over his shoulder and walked to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. "Is everyone okay?" he asked calmly as he looked the three over. They all nodded, showing they were all fine.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Please Kakashi-sensei. Those ninja were nothing! I could beat at least ten more!" Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke crossed his arms.

A few hours later, as they were jumping through the tree tops, Kakashi stopped, as did everyone else. "We'll rest here for the night and we'll get back to Konoha in the morning." he said as he set his bag down onto the floor.

There was a fire going and everyone sat around it. Kakashi was reading his small orange book, Naruto was talking to Sakura, who was trying to talk to Sasuke. He was just staring at the fire.

"You did so good fighting off those ninja Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. "And thanks again for saving me from that ninja chick!" She would've gone on and on if it had not been for Sasuke interrupting her.

"You should've been more careful. What kind of ninja are you? You didn't even do anything to help. You just stood there helpless." he said. "Sasuke I-" Sakura started, but she didn't get the chance to finsish, "You need to train more! I'm not always gonna be around to save you, and neither will everyone else." And with that Sasuke stood up and sat under a tree, preparing to sleep.

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare, "Sakura don't listen to him! You did just fine, I bet you would've knocked that girl out if teme hadn't butted in."

Sakura smiled softly, looking at Naruto, "Thanks Naruto... but he's right." she said sadly as she stood up and picked up her bag. "Where are you going?" he asked looking up at her as she started walking.

"I'm just gonna take a quick bath. There was a lake not too far from here." she answered. Kakashi looked up from his book, "Be careful Sakura. There might still be some ninja out there." She nodded and walked on.

Just as she was about to take her clothes off she sensed an unfamiliar chakra. She looked up and saw someone staring at her through the trees.

A scream echoed through the forest, reaching the small camp site. Naruto's head snapped in the direction of where the scream came from. "That sounded like Sakura!" he said as he got up.

Sasuke got up as well, "Well then let's go check it out dobe." Naruto's jaw clenched as he followed after Sasuke quickly.

When the two got to the lake Sakura's bag was near the water, but Sakura was nowhere to be found. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled, running around looking for her frantically.

Sasuke felt someone's chakra energy, but it was too faint for him to be able to follow it. _"This chakra isn't from any of the rock ninja. It's a lot stronger" _Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto running around.

"Naruto! Running around isn't going to do anything! We need to tell Kakashi" he said as he started back to where their camp site was. Naruto mumbled something and followed.

After they had told Kakashi they quickly made their way back to village. When they informed Tsunade, who sent as many search teams as she could to look for the young kunoichi. Days went by with no luck finding her, and they didn't even have an idea of who might've taken her.

It had been a month since Sakura had disappeared, and much to Naruto's dismay, the search had to end so that the other missions could start again. A ceremony was held in Sakura's honor, and everyone said goodbye to their dear friend, Sakura Haruno.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It had been two years since Sakura disappeared. Life in Konoha had slowly gone back to normal but it took Naruto and Sasuke the longest to get used to her not being around.

Sasuke would never admit it, but he really did miss her. A part of him had gotten used to her with him all the time. Even though he was always mean to her he really did consider her one of his closest friends.

Sasuke was on his way to meet Naruto at their usual training spot, obviously to go and train. As he arrived he saw that Naruto didn't have his usual, stupid grin on.

When Naruto realized that Sasuke was there he looked up from the ground, a smile on his face. "Oy! Sasuke! Hurry up would you?! I've been waiting!" he said excitedly, but Sasuke could see behind his acting. Before he could say anything though, Naruto charged at him. Sasuke sighed and got into a fighting stance.

Hours passed and they were both leaning againt a tree, resting from their non stop training. "Naruto, you weren't as quick as you usually were. You were slacking." his voice as stoic as ever, panting every now and then.

"I was just thinking..." Naruto started, looking at the ground. Sasuke knew what he was talking about. "Tomorrow is the day isn't it?" he asked, looking at the sky. Naruto nodded, "Yeah. It'll be three years since Sakura was kidnapped." he answered sadly.

Minutes went by before they both left the training area. As they were walking Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Guys, hurry, we need to get to the front gate." The two looked at each other, but didn't ask questions.

They jumped roof to roof as fast as they could until they got to the gate. There was already a small group of leaf ninja surrounding the area.

They jumped down from the roof, "What's going on?" Naruto asked someone standing next to him. "Someone was seen coming out of the forest to the gate." he said, looking down at him. "I don't see the big deal" he said to Sasuke, who didn't look that interested, he just shrugged.

"She's hurt! Bring her to the hospital!" they heard someone yell, but they couldn't see who the person was talking about. A few medic nin came to get the injured girl. As Sasuke looked through the crowd, watching the medic nin take the girl away his eyes widened slightly. _"Pink hair..?"_

"Teme! Why are we here?" Naruto asked, as he and Sasuke walked into Konoha's Hospital. But he was ignoring him

"_Is she really here..? Maybe I was just seeing things. It can't be."_

He walked to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the young receptionist asked with a smile on her face.

"A patient just checked in."

"Oh. Do you mean that kunoichi they found outside the gate?"

"Yes! Her! Can we go to her room?"

The woman looked at him, then at Naruto. "Well, no one is supposed to be in there.."

Just then Tsunade turned the hallway, facing Naruto and Sasuke. She looked up at them, surprised they were there. "Oh! Tsunade- sama! These two want to see the girl."

Tsunade looked from the receptionist back to the two, "Well then come on. I had a feeling you two might be here." she said as she turned back around and started walking.

They followed her as she walked up two flights of stairs. _'300.. 301... 302...303' _Tsunade said in her mind as they walked down the hallway. "Room 305" she said a loud, the two boys turning their attention to the door. "Go on in" she said, making way for them to go in.

They walked in. Naruto wasn't really sure why they were there, but he had followed Sasuke, who obviously had a reason of being here. All he knew was that it had something to do with whoever had arrived at Konoha earlier.

Sasuke was excited, though he didn't let it show. He really wanted to see who the girl was. He had an idea, but he wanted to make sure.

He pushed the white curtain aside and looked at the girl in the bed, but sighed. It wasn't who he thought it was. This girl had long brown hair with bandages around her arm and head.

"_I was so sure I had seen her earlier" _he thought disappointed.

Naruto looked at the girl questioningly, and then turned around, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. "S-S-Sasuke..." Naruto said in a low voice.

Sasuke looked at him, "What?" He followed his gaze and his eyes widened slightly.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, earning himself a hit on the head. "What was that for teme?!" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"Dobe. She's resting, you're gonna wake her up with your loud voice!" Sasuke said calmly, looking back at her resting form.

She had bandages covering both her arms, a few cuts and bruises on her face, and a bandage wrapped around her head. _"What happened to her?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as she looked over her injuries.

Just then Sakura's eyes started to open slightly, her jade eyes starting to show. Eyes that Sasuke and Naruto hadn't seen for almost three years. "S-Sasuke. Naruto." she said in a weak voice.

"Stop trying to talk." Sasuke said, his voice as stoic as ever. "Yeah Sakura-chan! You need to rest!" Naruto added in loudly.

She smiled and laughed softly, "You're still the same, aren't you Naruto? Always so loud.." and that was the last thing she managed to say before she fell asleep again.

It had been two days since Sakura had been admitted to the hospital. In those two days she recovered from her injuries and she was questioned about where she was taken. She didn't have much answers. All she knew was that she was tortured when she was first taken, and managed to escape, but she had no idea where they had taken her, so she had been searching for the village the whole time.

Tsunade and the village elders trusted Sakura and saw no reason to question her any more, or try the truth jutsu on her. Sakura was back, and everyone was happy.

When she was finally allowed to leave the hospital Naruto was the one to help her and escort her to her apartment. "So.. what happened to my parents?" she wondered as they walked down the street."

Naruto's grin fell from his face, "Well.. they were assigned a mission, but they never came back. They didn't make it." he told her sadly.

Sakura didn't look at Naruto, she just kept looking ahead. She flinched slightly, but then smiled, "Oh. I understand. I suppose it happens to a shinobi one day." she said.

Before Naruto could say anything they saw Ino. "Billboard brow! You really are back!" she yelled happily, running to Sakura.

Even though they fought sometimes, they were still friends before she disappeared.

Sakura smiled and hugged her friend who she hadn't seen for so long. "I missed you too Ino-pig!" she laughed. Ino rolled her eyes, "Hey when you're done at your apartment you should totally come to Ichiraku Ramen! They have a second building for parties and stuff! Don't you want to see everyone?!" she asked excitedly.

She smiled, "Sounds fun! Gimme an hour or two I guess." Ino smiled, "That'll give me enough time to tell everyone!" she giggled as she ran away, "See you later!" she called out before disappearing around a corner.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The two hours flew by, and Naruto and Sakura were on their way to Ichiraku Ramen. "So they really have a new building?" she asked. "Yeah! But the ramen is still the same, if not better!" he yelled excitedly, his mouth watering from just thinking of ramen.

When they got there everyone else had already arrived. The whole original rookie 12 was there, and everyone was sitting in order of their teams.

Sakura's smile couldn't get bigger, and her eyes were tearing slightly. "Hey billboard brow! You're not supposed to cry!" Ino joked as she walked Sakura to her spot at the table.

"So I really need to go shopping! All my clothes don't fit anymore!" Sakura giggled, "This was the biggest thing I could find!" she said, pointing to her clothes.

"I agree, lets go tomorrow!" Ten ten suggested.

"How do you plan on paying for everything though?" Ino asked.

"Well.. it's not like I'm going to get that much stuff, right?" Sakura said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh puh-leez billboard! Of course you're going to get a lot of stuff! You're back in Konoha, and your old clothes obviously won't cut it anymore. And you can't be walking around wearing the same old things!" Ino said back.

Ten ten and Hinata nodded, "S-she right." Hinata squeaked in.

They all walked their separate paths home and Sakura found herself walking home alone. Instead of walking home though she jumped roof to roof, quickly making her way to the front gate.

She got there and found two ninjas on guard. She thought to herself for a moment and then jumped from the roof top to the street, slowly walking toward the two.

"And who are you?" The taller one asked. She looked up at him, "Who me? I'm just walking around." she answered innocently.

"Don't you think it's a bit late?" the other guard asked, looking at her strangely. She smiled, "I suppose your right, I guess I'll be on my way home." she turned around, and so did the guards, now they were back to back.

Sakura turned around quietly and hit both the ninja in the back of their necks. She pulled their bodies over to the bench that wasn't too far from where they were. "They won't remember anything when they wake up earlier." she said to herself as she made her way toward the gate again.

When she stepped outside she quickly made her way tree to tree, along the forest, stopping at a clearing. As soon as she got there someone appeared behind her.

"And how did everything go?" the voice asked. Sakura turned around, "Everything went fine. No one suspects a thing."

"Good job. Now you know what you're supposed to do." The man in the shadow asked.

"Don't worry. Everything will go according to plan." she said as he stepped out of the shadow. She smirked, "Lord Orochimaru."


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The next day Sakura woke up with a loud knocking at her door. "Come on billboard! We've got some shopping to do!" she heard a familiar voice yelling from the other side.

She grumbled and looked at her clock. "10:00am". She got out of bed slowly. "Would you shut up Ino-pig?! I'm coming! Calm down!" she yelled as she opened the door.

There stood Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten, all of them smiling.

"Can I at least take a shower before we go?" she asked as they filed into her apartment. "You should've been up earlier" Ino yelled.

Sakura gave her an annoyed look, "Just sit down and wait." she said as she walked back into her room to get her clothes and to where the bathroom was.

An hour passed and Sakura walked out, brushing her still damp hair. "Took you long enough!" Ino yelled.

Ten Ten just smiled, "Don't mind her, she's just impatient."

"As usual" Sakura added, smiling.

They all left her apartment and made their way to Konoha's mall. "Geez. I didn't even know we had a mall her in Konoha!" Sakura said amazed as she looked up at the big building.

"Y-yeah. They finished building it l-last year." Hinata said.

Sakura smiled at her, "Hinata. You're still so.. quiet! I thought you would've come out of your shell a bit more!" she said. Hinata just blushed slightly.

"Speaking of how shy you are! How's the whole Naruto thing going?" she asked. Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed more furiously. "Oh.. U-umm. W-well."

"I guess that means it hasn't gone anywhere?" Sakura cut in, noticing that Hinata was stuttering so much. "Its okay Hinata. We'll get you some new clothes too." Hinata looked at her, "W-what?"

"Yeah! We'll have Naruto drooling over you!" Ino added in excitedly. Hinata still kept her blush but smiled at her friends.

They all made their way into the mall and Sakura's eyes widened in awe. "Wow."

Hours and hours passed by and Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata, and Ino were resting in the food court. Everyone was finished eating, and only Sakura was finishing up some dessert.

"I didn't think it was possible to shop that much!" Ten Ten said as she looked at all the bags they each had.

"I don't think we can carry all of this." Sakura stated, also looking at the bags.

"Oh but we got awesome clothes!" Ino said smiling.

Sakura agreed, it had been so long since she was able to do some descent shopping, but she didn't think she'd really get so much.

"Oh shit!" Sakura yelled.

The three looked at her, "Problem?" Ten Ten asked.

"I said I was going to meet Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei for training! I'm gonna be late!" she said as she grabbed all her stuff, "I'll see you guys later!" She yelled, running.

When she finally got to the training grounds everyone was there, even Kakashi, who was usually the late one.

She was panting and out of breath, "Sorry _pant_ I'm so _pant_ late guys!" she apologized, still very much out of breath.

"Its okay." Kakashi said as he turned the page in his perverted book.

Sasuke and Naruto were staring at her though. _"Whoah." _They both thought simultaneously.

Sakura finally stood up straight, showing off her new outfit.

It was a black top, with fishnet sleeves that stopped before her elbows. It was solid black over her chest, but just below it became fishnet material again, so her stomach was showing slightly. It connected to black shorts, which had a red skirt, with slits down the sides, over it. The skirt looked like her usual outfit from before, but it fit her figure more now. Sakura's headband changed too. It wasn't navy blue anymore, but a red color that matched her skirt.

The outfit showed off the curves she had gotten over the years she was gone. Naruto, and even Sasuke, were in awe.

"Let's start training then." Kakashi stated, snapping the two out of their little trance. "I wanna see what you can do Sakura. You were gone for so long, I wanna see if you've gotten any stronger." He looked at her, then at the two boys, "I want you to fight against them."

Sakura pulled on two leather gloves and smirked at her two team mates, "Well then let's gets started" she said, her hands going into fists.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The sound of metals clashing was heard on the training ground as Sakura blocked another shuriken from making contact. _"Is this all they do?"_ she thought to herself.

It had been 5 minutes since they started their little sparring session, and neither Naruto nor Sasuke had tried to get close to her.

She sighed an annoyed sigh and made her right fist tighter making a slight squeak come from her gloves. "Cha!" she yelled as she focused all her chakra into her fist and hit the ground.

The ground started cracking and made a direct path to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped, but Naruto completely lost his balance. Sakura took this as her chance and focused chakra into her feet, her speed almost making it impossible to follow her with the mere human sight.

In the blink of an eye Sakura was in front of Naruto. She brought her hand back, ready to hit him, but instead of punching him she flicked his forehead, but even that thrusted him into the tree behind him, cracking it in half.

"One down.." she turned around and made direct eye contact with Sasuke, "one more to go." And suddenly she disappeared.

Sasuke looked around, his sharingan long ago activate. _"Where did she go?"_

Suddenly she was right in front of him, "Looking for me?" But just before she could land a hit he grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder and into a tree, but she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_A shadow clone?"_ he wondered. Just then he felt her chakra from behind him, coming toward him. He stepped to the side and dodged her by an inch, watching her fly by her, he stabbed her leg.

She cried out in pain and fell, clutching the wound. "You've got to be more careful than that." he said to her. "I agree." her voice came, but it wasn't from the form in front of him, but rather from behind him.

He turned around and there she was, a smirk on her face, and a look in her eyes, but it was one that he had never seen in her eyes. It was the intent to kill.

Soon he felt cold metal against his neck. He tried to move slightly, "Careful there Uchiha. One false move and the main vein in your neck will be sliced, and you'll die here, in a second." she informed him, her voice just filled with pride.

He looked at her, a questioning look in his eye, _"'Uchiha'? Since when has she ever called me that."_ He stared into her eyes. _"Would she really kill me?" _

Just then she let out a giggle and retracted her arm. "Lighten up. I wouldn't actually kill you!" she laughed as she put the kunai back into the pouch around her leg.

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and then looked at the still injured form on the ground. "Well then who is that?" he asked.

She looked at what he was talking about, "Oh that's Naruto." she answered, walking over to him. Just then the transformation jutsu wore off, and he appeared as Naruto once again.

Sasuke's face had confusion written all over it, "But why would he attack me?"

Sakura knelt down beside him and started to heal the wound on his leg, "He was in a genjutsu. In his mind you were me, which was the original target." she answered cooly, the stab in his leg disappearing.

"But wouldn't I have sensed his chakra, and not yours?" he questioned. "Well yeah, but that's a little trick I learned while I was gone." she answered, a smirk on her face as she noticed his look of curiosity.

"Good job Sakura!" Kakashi said, a smile on his face, or at least what seemed to be a smile through his mask. "You taught yourself a few things on your own." Though he seemed impressed, there was still a cloud of doubt in his mind, and Sakura could sense it. _"How could she teach herself such complicating jutsus on her own? It just doesn't seem right." _

"You bet Kakashi-sensei!" she said cheerfully. She looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto seemed happy and excited that Sakura could do such things, but Sasuke seemed a bit suspicious as well.

"Well I guess I'd better get going. Training seems to be done, and I'm meeting up with someone for dinner" she left with a smile.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly, "Dinner?"

She turned around slightly, "Um, yeah. Kiba asked me out to dinner for tonight. I gotta get home and get ready." she said disappearing into the distance.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Her date with Kiba was surprisingly enjoyable. Never in her life did she think that they would be able to click so easily. They had long conversations about lots of things, even though she had been gone for so long. And he was so funny too! He kept her laughing almost the entire night.

Now they were walking down the street. Sakura's hands were fidgeting behind her back, in a Hinata kind of style. Neji had his hands in his pockets.

When they got to her apartment she lingered at her door, and he just stared at her. "What are you staring at?" she asked, a smile still on her face.

"Well you've got a little stuff in your teeth actually." he answered. Her face turned red in a blush, and then he chuckled softly. "Just kidding"

She hit him lightly in the arm, and she smiled. "Honestly, I've never seen a girl with eyes like yours."

"Well not most people have green eyes." She joked, "Come on Kiba, don't be a cheese ball." she giggled.

"Goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight" she said back.

She unlocked the door to her apartment. Just before she walked inside, though, he grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around.

"Wh-?" but she was cut off from his lips crashing onto hers. Before she could react he pulled away. It was a short, chaste kiss, not a long passionate one.

"See you tomorrow." he grinned, and walked down the hall.

She was in a kind of shock, but she smiled and walked into her apartment. As she closed the door she leaned her back against it and just stared at the ceiling, feeling happy, yet somewhat guilty.

Sasuke was just outside, having watched what just occurred. He didn't know wether he should feel anger, or even pity. But he was definitely feeling something he wasn't used to. He was _jealous_.

The next day Sasuke walked back to her apartment and knocked on her door. _"What am I doing here?"_ he thought, but it was too late, she opened the door and her eyes brightened seeing him. "Sasuke! Come on in." she opened the door wider and he walked in.

"Want anything to drink? Water?". But he shook his head.

She walked over to a recliner and Sasuke sat on the couch facing opposite of her. "So what brings you here then?" She asked.

Honestly, Sasuke didn't even know how to answer that.

"Just walking around, thought I'd stop by. We haven't really talked since you got back." he stated, which was true. The whole two weeks that she had been back and all they've done since then was training.

She nodded, "Yeah you're right. We've got a lot of catching up to do, I me-", "So do you like him?" he asked cutting her off. This caught her off guard, "Excuse me? Who?"

"Oh come on Sakura, you know who."

"You're talking about Kiba then."

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"No need to be rude."

"So do you like him?"

Sakura sighed and thought about the night before, "Actually yeah. I think I do." she said, a smile gracing her lips.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Are you joking me? ONE dinner and you like him?" There was clearly anger in his voice, which he hadn't meant to let out.

"Chill out Sasuke. Why do you care so much?"

"Why do I care? Why do I care?! Because Sakura! You were always saying how much you loved me! That went on for years and years, but one date and you've already forgotten about it?" Sasuke didn't realize he was standing at this point, but he couldn't control himself.

Sakura's own anger was starting to surface, "Are you joking me? All those years that I 'loved' you, you were horrible to me! You were always saying how annoying I was, and always telling me how weak I was! And now that I'm not completely obsessing over you is when you start to notice me?! So do you think I'm just gonna suddenly fall back in love with you or something? Because let me tell you Sasuke Uchiha, it's NOT going to work out that way!" She was standing now too.

Sasuke didn't know what to say back to her, but he surely did not want to admit he was wrong. But Sakura was not finished.

"Do you even remember what you said to me before I was kidnaped?! What the last words you told me were? They were along the lines of 'I'm not always gonna be here, and neither will everyone else.' Do you know how much that hurt? Especially coming from you!

Her eyes were tearing at this point. A few tears even slid down her cheeks.

"I was always the weak one, but you have no idea what I went through when I was first taken! I was tortured like there was no tomorrow. Everyday my life could've ended! And everyday YOU were running through my mind! The last words I heard from you echoing in my mind! I wanted to die Sasuke! But I couldn't! They wouldn't let me die!"

Now Sakura was crying, tears were sliding down her cheeks freely.

"Oh great. And now I'm crying like a little cry baby." she tried to wipe away her tears, but they just kept falling, "I guess I'm still weak, right?"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened, and she didn't know what to do. For a moment she kissed him back, but then realization hit her and she pushed him away, turning her back to him.

"Get out." she said lowly.

"But Sakura-"

"I said get out!" she yelled loudly.

Sasuke hesitated, but walked out. When Sakura heard the door close she fell to her knees and cried into her hands. "Damn you Sasuke!"

Sasuke was still at the door, and when he heard her he felt a sudden guilt come over him. He walked back to his own place, thinking. Thinking of her, thinking of what she said. Thinking of everything.

Another week passed and Sasuke and Sakura barely exchanged words to one another. They only saw eachother during training, and sometimes along the streets of Konoha.

She had also been seeing a lot more of Kiba, almost every night now. That's when Kiba asked her to be his girlfriend, which she quickly answered a 'yes' to.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto P**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Another week went by and still the two hadn't talked, except for that one incident.

_:::Flashback:::_

_Sasuke and Naruto were walking to Ichiraku Ramen after Naruto had begged and pleaded for the Uchiha to come along. _

_When they got there the first thing Sasuke spotted was Sakura, and she wasn't alone._

"_Kiba." he spat under his breath giving said boy a murderous glare to his back. _

"_Teme?" Naruto asked as he followed his gaze, "Oy! Sakura-chan!" he yelled as he waved his hand in the air. (Let's not forget that Ichiraku Ramen has a new building thingy, which is like, a lot bigger now. LoL) _

_Sakura looked up and smiled as she saw Naruto, but he smile disappeared when she shifted her gaze to the left and saw Sasuke. _

_The two made their way to the couple and sat across from them. _

"_What's up guys?!" Naruto asked, looking from Sakura to Kiba. "You know I see you guys together like, all the time!"_

_Sasuke huffed in displeasure and couldn't take his eyes off Kiba, his glare never ending. Kiba, though, was oblivious to the daggers being stared at him._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw the look he was giving him._

"_Sasuke would you grow up and stop looking at him like that?" _

_He looked to her, "I can look at whoever I want however I want."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest, "This is exactly what I was talking about! You're so.. Gah!"_

"_Why do you even care?" he half yelled as he stood up. _

"_Maybe because he's my boyfriend?!" She yelled back, also standing up. _

_This caught Sasuke off-guard. He knew that they were hanging out a lot, but he hadn't known they were going out, officially. _

"_Whoah! I didn't know you two were going out." Naruto said in a smirky kind of way to Kiba. But he was ignored by the two standing up. _

_Sasuke looked at her, then at Kiba, then just turned around and walked out. _

_Sakura sat back down, not looking at Naruto or Kiba. She was a little embarrassed, but she wasn't quite sure why. _

_The table stayed quiet._

"_Ramen anyone!?" Naruto yelled blissfully ignorant, as if nothing had just happened._

_Sakura sighed, exasperated and Kiba just shook his head._

_:::End Flasback:::_

Sasuke was lying in his bed, thinking about her. It was all he could do ever since the little episode in Sakura's apartment.

"_I don't get it. Why do I care so much?"_

"_**Maybe because you missed her so much?"**_

"_That can't be it."_

"_**Oh please. You know you missed her a lot while she was gone."**_

"_Pssh. I know I missed her, but even I didn't miss her this much."_

"_**Yeah you did"**_

"_No I didn't"_

"_**Yea-"**_

"_Stop! I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. God, I must be going crazy."_

"_**Crazy for Sakura" his inner self smirked. **_

Even though he hated to admit it, his inner self was right. He had missed Sakura so much since she was gone and now that she was back he wanted to be with her, badly.

But it was too late now, he always saw her hanging out with Kiba. "Stupid dog boy" he said to himself as he got up. He looked out the window and the sun was just coming up.

He liked training a lot more now, it was the only time he actually got to be with Sakura, even though they still never talked.

"_**Maybe you should try talking to her today. I mean, it's been two weeks."**_

The idea wasn't too bad, maybe he really should try talking to her today. She couldn't possibly still be mad, right?

As he was walking down the street he caught sight of pink hair, and he jogged to catch up to her. "Sakura"

She stiffened, but kept walking.

"Sakura you can't ignore me forever."

"Oh can't I? You ignored me for quite a long time."

"Come on Sakura. That was all before!"

She turned the corner and the street started going into the forest.

"So that makes it okay?"

Sasuke sighed, but didn't give up walking after her.

"Can't you just forgive and forget?"

"I can't ever forget how you treated me!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her arm and spun her around pinning her against a tree.

She looked up at him in shock. "Sasuke.."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry how I treated you back then, but this is now. I don't feel the same way about you anymore."

Sakura looked at him confused. "Sasuke, what are you trying to say?" she asked in a whisper, feeling she couldn't talk any louder.

He looked down, his bangs making a shadow over his eyes, "I-I don't know." He let go of her and started toward the training ground again.

Sakura just stood there, still trying to make sense of what just happened. As she regained her focus she saw that Sasuke was a long way ahead.

"Sasuke!" she yelled as she ran after him. He just kept walking. "Sasuke!" she yelled again, and as he turned around he felt her lips crashing against his and her small arms wrapping around his neck.

It took him a second or two to realize what was happening, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss, their kiss.

They parted moments later and just looked into each other's eyes. "Sakura" Sasuke said softly, rubbing his hand against her cheek gently. It was until just then that he realized how her eyes sparkled.

She leaned her head against his hand and smiled.

It was like that, blissfully peaceful for a few more minutes before Sakura pulled away. "We're going to be late for training." she giggled, "And if I know Naruto he's definitely going to assume something about, don't you think?" she smiled and started to walk.

He just watched her and smiled a truly sincere smile. A smile he hadn't smiled since he was a little boy. He followed her, and they walked side by side.

What they hadn't noticed however was the person watching them in the bushes.

**Author's note:**

**Grrr. I'm going through some MAJOR writer's block. Like, this chapter took me FOREVER to write /  
If anyone has any ideas for me please don't hesitate to suggest them. loll. I'd really appreciate it **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I wish ii owned Naruto!! but I don't P**

Sakura was at home staring out her window, watching as the rain fell.

"_**What have you gotten yourself into?! Now you have to choose between the energetic and fun Kiba, or the ever changing and mysterious Sasuke."**_

"_I shouldn't have to choose between anyone. I'm not here to be in any real relationships or any kind of commitments."_

"_**Oh puh-leez. I knew exactly what you felt when you kissed Sasuke!"**_

"_I felt nothing."_

"_**Are you serious?! Don't try to hide the fact that you still love him!"**_

Silence. _"I don't love anyone. In fact, I hate Sasuke Uchiha, and he'll die under my hands." _

"_**..you can't mean that."**_

"_Really? Because I think I do." _

Before her little argument with herself could continue any further she heard a knock at her door. _"Who the heck could that be?" _

When she opened her door she was pretty surprised to see, "Kiba!" she said in a smile. She was surprised to see him since he had been away for a mission for the last two days.

"Come in." she said as she stepped to the side.

He came inside without saying anything to her, which was confusing to her.

She closed the door and they walked to her couch. She noticed that he wouldn't sit still, and it seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Kiba is there a problem?"

He looked at her, "Not at all. So what did you do today?" his voice was jumpy.

"Well, I trained with Naruto and Sasuke, then had lunch with Naruto, did a little grocery shopping and came home."

Kiba nodded and stood up, turning to the door, "Forgot to mention you and Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, "W-what are you talking about?" she asked, staring at Kiba's back.

"Don't act dumb with me Sakura, I saw you two together!" he almost yelled, turning to her.

She got up, "What? Were you like, spying on me or something?"

"No. I just got back from my mission and I thought I would surprise you while you were training, and that's when I saw you two, you're little moment with one another."

She sighed, "Kiba its not like it meant anything! I felt sorry for him and I felt like it was my fault he was acting so weird."

"Oh don't give me any of that. I saw the way you looked at him, the look in your eyes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You still love him, don't you?" he said, he meant it as more of a statement than a question.

She hesitated slightly, "T-that not true!"

He nodded, a sarcastic look on his face, "OH yeah I'm sure. Don't try to lie to me Sakura." he said as calm as he could. He kept a cool facade, but his eyes betrayed him, showing how hurt he was.

She collapsed onto her couch.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't help it! It was in the moment, and it just felt right."

Kiba turned back to the door, about to leave.

"But that doesn't mean that I still love him! I just missed him, but that kiss meant nothing to me, because when it was over, I looked at him, and he wasn't you."

She was near tears and her voice was cracking.

He walked to the couch and sat down beside her. He caressed her cheek gently and looked in her eyes.

"I really wish I could believe you Sakura, I really do. But your eyes are telling me the truth. You still love him, and you know it, so stop being in denial about it."

Suddenly Sakura's expression didn't look so hurt.

"I guess nothing gets past you dog boy." she smirked.

Kiba brought his hand back and looked at her, "Sakura?"

"The one and only" she grinned as she pulled him into a kiss. Kiba lost all thought, and his eyes dulled.

Sakura pulled away and looked at him, sighing in content.

"That shut him up." she said to herself.

She got up and looked at him.

"_Well he won't remember a thing when he gets up."_

That's when her mind reverted back to the conversation they had just had, and what he told her.

"_M-maybe... maybe I do still love him." _

She sighed in aggravation and left her apartment to take a walk and go think. She found herself walking to the park. The rain had stopped long ago, when Kiba had come over for their little chat, and now the air was wet. She felt her skin getting sticky.

As she walked deeper into the park she started sensing Sasuke's chakra, and he wasn't alone it seemed.

"_Ino?" _she wondered as she went to go check.

She saw him, and he was, in fact, with Ino.

"_What are those two doing so late?"_

"_**Better question! What are they doing alone in the park together?!"**_

Sakura just kept watching them, but found that she couldn't really hear them well.

"_But if I use any jutsus Sasuke might sense me." _

She inwardly cursed and just followed them, watching.

* * *

The two were walking, still not noticing that Sakura was following them. She had spent the last two years training herself to hide her chakra completely, and it was obviously coming in handy.

They walked in silence. Sasuke's hands were deep in his pockets, and Ino hands were behind her back, holding onto the other.

She was walking closer to him where their arms were touching each others. Sasuke took notice to this and moved away a bit, which Ino noticed.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" she asked.

He just shrugged, "We were walking so close, that's all" he said is his popularly monotonous voice.

She frowned and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a bench. She sat down and pulled him down to sit beside her.

"What?" he asked, shaking her grip off him.

"Ever since Sakura got back, you've been... different."

He looked away from her, and at the sky.

"I might be going crazy, but it almost seems like you like her..."

He didn't look at her.

"...maybe even love her?"

Sasuke whipped his head and looked at her. But before he could say anything to her she started again.

"And Sakura's my friend and all, but she's with Kiba, and she's really happy with him. I've seen them together you know."

He didn't have anything to say, but she knew where Ino was trying to go with this.

Just then Sakura was able to get closer, still going undetected.

"_Score! I can definitely hear from here" _Sakura thought as she listened carefully.

"So I should forget about Sakura and just go with you." he said, saying the words Ino was hesitating to say herself.

Her eyes brightened, "Sakura is my friend, and it would just be best." she added in, getting closer to him.

He sighed, thinking about his possible options.

"_Maybe if I kiss her now she'll leave me alone. She's been bothersome ever since Sakura and Kiba got together." _

He stared down at her lips.

"_Just one kiss. One kiss, and she'll be satisfied and go away." _

His logic sounded just about right, so he held her chin between his thumb and index finger, and brought her closer to him, and he got closer to her.

She was closing her eyes slowly, and he was doing the same. They were inching closer and closer until Sasuke felt her lips against his.

He waited for some kind of spark, any kind of feeling, but nothing came. He felt nothing. He kind of felt guilty, but it was true, he truly felt nothing.

When they parted she smiled and he just looked at her, no emotion in his eyes, and not a readable expression on his face, but Ino didn't quite notice, she was too wrapped up in her own happiness.

Suddenly he felt another chakra near by, in fact it seemed like it was right beside him. He looked around, and finally Sakura walked out from behind the tree she was hiding behind.

Her eyes were glassy, tears threatening to fall from her jade orbs.

Sasuke stared at her, shocked that she was even there.

"Sakura..." he started, but she ran. She couldn't take it, so she ran. But she didn't run home, she ran for Konoha's gates. The guards took notice to her chakra and were prepared to stop her, but she didn't stop, she didn't even slow down. She kept running and swiftly flipped over them. As soon as she landed she just kept running.

When she made it deep into the forest she collapsed to her knees and cried there, alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**End of chapter eight!! This one took me longerr to think of P. I couldn't make Sakura completely heartless!! So in order to make sure her heart doesn't just freeze in her chest she had to cry [**

**Hope I can think of a god next chapter!!! loll**


	10. Chapter Nine

She quickly shook off the tears and got up as she felt someone's presence behind her.

"What's wrong my dear?" she heard the voice come, his eerie, snake like voice.

She stiffened up, "Nothing my lord." she answered, all emotion gone from her voice.

He smiled, "I assume things are going as planned then?"

She nodded, "Yes my lord. Everything will be ready in about 2 days"

He was a bit surprised, "Two days? So quick?"

She laughed, "These pathetic people are too over whelmed with me coming back to even think of such a thing as an invasion." a smirk across her lips. "The invasion could happen tomorrow and it would be successful, but just as a precaution.." she lead on.

He nodded approvingly, "Two days then." And with that he was gone in an instant.

She looked to the side when he was gone and balled her hand into a fist. "This village will pay." She started walking back home, "He'll pay the most."

The two days went by fast, and Sakura was sitting on her window sill, watching as the sun was rising. She hadn't slept at all, she was much too excited for this day, but she felt something else in her.

"_**Are you sure you really want to go through with this?**_"

"_Do you EVER leave me alone!?"_

"_**No not really. I'm here for life."**_

'_That doesn't mean I can't shut you out for a while."_

She jumped from her window sill to the top of a another building and made her way from roof top to roof top. She looked up and saw she was at the Hokage faces. She made her way up until she over looked the entire village.

She saw very few people walking the streets, almost none at all. She locked her eyes onto Sasuke's apartment and scowled. Quickly she moved her hands into different hand signs and closed her eyes.

She seemed to be in a trans like state, or as if she was meditating. Very softly she started chanting words. She opened her eyes, a smirk across her face. She jumped down from the rocks and quickly made her way to _his_ house.

He was already awake and just putting his shirt on, he felt a chakra coming closer, a familiar one too. He turned to his window and as he was turning a kunai grazed his cheek in the blink of an eye. At his window all he saw was a flash of pink. He flinched slightly as the blood started to drip down his cheek, but he rushed out his window to see Sakura jumping from roof to roof once again.

She looked behind herself and made the slightest bit of eye contact with him. She smirked when he started to follow her.

He followed her up until they were at the training grounds. He was looking around for her as she had disappeared from sight. "Where'd you go Sakura..?" he asked himself.

A breeze blew by and she was behind him, kunai in hand pressed against his neck. They were in the same position they had been when they first started training.

"Oh Sasuke, you're so predictable." she said, her lips moving against his skin as she had her lips on his cheek.

Suddenly she threw her kunai into a bush.

Sasuke's eyes widened from his position as he jumped from the bush, dodging the kunai. Sakura pushed the Sasuke that was in front of her which disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"You really are though." she said to him, grinning.

He was standing 5feet away from her, a kunai in his hand, he was ready to fight. "What are you doing Sakura?"

She charged at him, he braced himself for impact. _'Clang' _Their kunais hit. "Do you plan on killing me?" he said as he pushed her off his kunai, making her jump back.

She threw plenty of Shuriken at him, each one moving almost too fast for the human eye to catch. He dodged each one, except the last one which ripped a part of his shirt. As he turned to look at her she had disappeared. He turned again and she appeared right in front of him.

She pulled her fist back, loading chakra into her fist. She swung her arm in an attempt to punch him, but missed ever so slightly. Instead she hit a tree but almost half the forest went down with her one punch.

"Are you planning to kill me?" he asked her as he perched himself onto a branch of a tree.

She was next to him in a heart beat. "No Sasuke... this is only training" she whispered in his ear as she kicked him, knocking him off the tree. He quickly recovered and activated his sharingan.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled as she came at him. She tried to punch him but he grabbed her wrist and flung her into a tree, breaking it. She got up and stomped her foot onto the ground, a huge chunk of it flying up and she punched it, making it fly towards him.

He easily jumped over and onto it, then landing on the floor, gracefully yet alert. "Why are you attacking me?" he asked.

She charged at him from the left and took out a kunai and stabbed her. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Because" he heard her start, but couldn't find her. Suddenly she was right in front of him. "You _still_ think I'm weak."

He stared right into her eyes, and vice versa. Her jade orbs weren't sparkling with innocence anymore, but sparked with bloodlust and the intent to kill.

Her hands were glowing a dark green and she slammed both of her palms into his chest, making him fly back into several trees. As he flew back he coughed up blood.

She walked up to him and he quickly got up, ready to use one of his fire jutsus. As he was making the hand signs and gathering up his chakra he suddenly felt uneasy and sick. He fell to his knees and coughed up mass amounts of blood.

"_What the hell?"_ he thought to himself, staring at the puddle of blood before him. Then he saw her feet and he slowly looked up.

She was holding a small bottle, black liquid inside. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it sure does pack a punch, no?" she smirked as she kneeled onto one knee.

He was confused, "What is that?"

"A little poison I concocted myself. It has the world's most poisonous supplements in it" she stated proudly.

His eyes widened slightly as realization hit him

::Flashback::

_He turned to his window and as he was turning a kunai grazed his cheek in the blink of an eye. At his window all he saw was a flash of pink. He flinched slightly as the blood started to drip down his cheek, but he rushed out his window to see Sakura jumping from roof to roof once again._

::Flashback over::

"If its so poisonous _cough_ then why aren't I dead by now?"

She laughed. "Well then what fun would that be if you just fell down and died?" She grabbed his face and made him look at her, "I like a challenge Uchiha. I added extra ingredients to the poison to make it work slowly.."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his abdominal area which made him flinch.

"..and painfully." she added as she noticed it was taking effect.

She pushed him back forcefully which caused an even sharper pain in his side. He winced and clutched his side trying to suppress the pain.

His vision was getting cloudy and darker, and he could hardly see her figure, laughing at him. "W-what happened to you S-Sakura..?" he saw figures jumping above her and coming from behind her, but he couldn't make out what they were. He closed his eyes slowly.

"Oh Sasuke..." he heard her voice come, but it slowly drifted away"

"_Sasuke..."_

"_Sasuke..."_

"_Sasuke?"_

"Sasuke? Wake up Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!"

Suddenly he felt someone shaking him and he shot his eyes open which startled the girl and she fell back.

"Sasuke are you okay?" she asked, her jade orbs sparkling with worry as she sat back up.

He looked at her, looked into her eyes. "Sakura?" He looked around and saw they were in an oddly familiar field. "What happened?!" he asked as he kept looking around.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei was trying to teach Naruto how to do some new jutsu, but he did it completely wrong, and he ran into you, and then you hit your head. You've been unconscious for like, 10minutes!" she explained to him, worry evident in her voice.

He looked up and saw Naruto rubbing the back of his head and saw Kakashi leaning against a tree and reading his book. He looked back at Sakura, and grabbed her shoulders, taking her by surprise. Her eyes opened wide, "S-Sasuke..?"

"Were you missing?" he asked abruptly.

She looked at him with confusion written all over her face, "Missing? Sasuke what in the world are you talking about?" She brought her hand to his head, "Maybe you hit your head a lot harder than I thought!"

He got up quickly and looked around. Everything was normal and everything was what he remembered the village to be.

"Sasuke don't get up so fast! You're already delusional you might make it worse!" she scolded as she got up too.

He looked back at her, "Are you going out with Kiba?"

"What?! NO!" she said, a blush on her face slightly.

"Oy, teme. What's wrong with you? And what were you dreaming about? You were yelling Kiba's name like you were mad or something." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah and you were moving so much, fidgeting a whole lot!"

"_Was it all just a dream then...?"_ Sasuke stared into the ground, taking in the information they were telling him.


End file.
